Through her eyes ou À travers ses yeux
by Nerolii
Summary: SONG-FIC: Remus Lupin a commis le pire acte de sa vie... Le dernier de tous. Venez lire (je pense que c'est un bon drame) HermioneRemus R&B!


Je me sens plutôt originale ces jours-ci, et je fais toutes les fics que j'ai pas l'habitude de faire!

Donc, pour vous faire plaisir, chers lecteurs, voici une song-fic Hermione/Remus, et ce, bien que je ne sois pas la plus grande des amatrices de ce genre de fics! Mais après tout, j'ai bien écrit un slash Siri/Mumus! Ohlàlà… Je suis folle! Au fait, Hermione ne sait pas que Remus est un loup-garou. Je sais, c'est pas trop réaliste, surtout qu'ils sont ensemble (depuis peu) , mais qu'est-ce que je peux bien y faire, il faut que ça marche avec la chanson, quand même!

La chanson est celle du groupe **Dream Theater** (très bon d'ailleurs) qui s'intitule « _Through her eyes_ ». Espérons que ma traduction n'est pas trop mauvaise!

Bonne lecture!

o.o.o.o.o

Through her eyes 

« Trouver Remus, lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle…! »

Hermione alla dans la chambre de Remus, mais ne le trouva pas. Affolée, elle sortit et regarda dans le jardin. Il n'était pas là non plus. Elle passa une main sur son ventre, par réflexe, et décida d'aller voir dans la forêt. Elle lui avait dit que c'était possible qu'elle ait un fils… Très possible… Mais maintenant… Qui sait, peut-être avait-il eu envie d'une promenade…? Il y avait peu de chances que ce soit réellement cela, mais Hermione était hâtive à l'idée de lui apprendre ce qui la faisait rayonner… Avant qu'elle se rende compte qu'il n'était pas dans la maison, malgré sa grippe.

La jolie brune entendit des bruissements près d'elle.

« Qui est là? Remus, est-ce que c'est toi?» La voix d'Hermione était blanche dans la nuit froide. « Remus? C'est toi? Je m'inquiète… Houhou! Qui est-ce? Aidez-moi! »

Une ombre rôdait dans la forêt, tout près d'elle… Une ombre qui n'avait aucune conscience, qui ne savait pas même qu'elle portait son enfant… Une ombre de lycanthrope, démente et en appétit pour de la chair tendre…

« Remus? Réponds-moi s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas drôle! »

Sa voix était de plus en plus aiguë… La forme sombre s'approchait, ne voulant surtout pas manquer sa proie…

« Je…- »

Un cri d'horreur déchirant la nuit, comme les griffes de l'homme loup la peau de sa tendre épouse… Pas de lutte, un corps trop faible pour résister à une poigne si sauvage… Le loup-garou se régalant de sang chaud, sentant avec délice le liquide rouge emplir sa bouche, sa gorge, lui donner une vitalité sans précédent… Un sang sucré, à l'image de l'amour qu'il entretenait avec sa proie… Cet amour qui fait partie désormais du passé…

Le corps mutilé devant lui, le lycanthrope se roula en boule, un bras en gueule, et s'endormit pour ne plus jamais se réveiller… Réellement.

**She never really had a chance **

**_Elle n'a jamais vraiment eu de chance_ **

**On that fateful moonlit night **

**_En cette nuit fatale baignée de lune_ **

**Sacrificed without a fight **

**_Sacrifiée sans combat_ **

**A victim of her circumstances **

_**Une victime de ses circonstances**_

Remus ouvrit les yeux tôt le matin, un bras près de lui, et le reste du corps tout aussi brisé et déchiqueté quelques pas plus loin…

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! »

Un désir ardent de mort qui se propage en ses veines, l'envie d'en finir immédiatement, découvrant avec terreur la cruauté et le sadisme qui l'ont poussé à faire une chose pareille… Remus ne peut plus vivre… Il savait depuis longtemps qu'elle courait des risques, il savait qu'il pouvait tuer… Mais pas Hermione, pas Sa Hermione… Non… Les larmes noient son visage… Il veut que ce soit fini, déjà… Depuis longtemps, depuis l'instant qu'il la guettait… Il ne se souvient pas du goût de son sang, il ne se souvient pas de l'odeur de sa chair, mais il sait qu'il l'a tuée… C'est tout ce qui compte… Qu'il soit tué aussi… C'est tout ce qu'il veut…

**Now that I've become aware **

**_Maintenant que je suis devenu conscient_ **

**And I've exposed this tragedy **

**_Et j'ai exposé cette tragédie_ **

**A sadness grows inside of me **

**_Une tristesse grandit en moi_ **

**It all seems so unfair **

_**Tout ça paraît tellement injuste**_

« Je suis maudit, je ne peux rien faire de mieux que tuer avec plaisir, même si je ne m'en rappelle que vaguement… AAAAAAARGH»

Désespoir et rage, haine envers lui-même et pour le destin si injuste!… Il peut voir qu'elle est maintenant comme lui, gisant par terre métamorphosée en louve-garou… Mais trop mutilée pour pouvoir survivre… Il sait qu'il a vu par ses yeux quelques secondes cette nuit… Qu'il aura en imaginaire son regard terrifié gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire…

**I'm learning all about my life **

**_J'apprends tout de ma vie_ **

**By looking through her eyes **

_**En regardant à travers ses yeux**_

Déjà il voit sa pierre tombale, où serait écrit « Ci-gît Hermione Granger, épouse de feu Remus John Lupin, qui laisse une mémoire pleine d'espoir aux gens différents de ce monde… » Ses écrits… Elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait que ce soit écrit… Un message d'espérance pour les loup-garous… Les gens « différents » de ce monde… C'est n'importe quoi… De la folie…

Remus se sentit submergé par une vague de colère et d'impuissance si forte qu'il eut l'impression de manquer d'air… Il allait enfin mourir? Enfin? L'attente avait déjà été trop longue, trop douloureuse, trop crue…

**Just beyond the churchyard gates **

**_Juste derrière les clôtures de la cour d'église_ **

**Where the grass is overgrown **

**_Où l'herbe est trop longue_ **

**I saw her writing on her stone **

**_J'ai vu ses écrits sur sa pierre_ **

**I felt like I would suffocate **

_**J'ai senti que j'allais suffoquer**_

Un souvenir cuisant se reforme dans son esprit…

Il se tenait là, immobilisé par la peur, les pupilles dilatées sous la pleine lune, baignant la clairière d'une lumière blafarde... La bête lui sauta sauvagement dessus, ne ménageant en rien l'enfant frêle qui tentait désespérément se de débattre pour se défaire de l'emprise de l'animal. Sauvage, rageur, le loup-garou lui mordit un bras, lui disloquant l'épaule dans un cri atroce. Coups de pieds, morsures, coups de griffes, plaies… Dans un tourbillon de sang et de hurlements, un homme s'avança avec une canne à pommeau d'argent, et frappe la bête aux yeux injectés de sang… L'animal souffrait, brûlé sous les coups de l'arme… Le jeune garçon était étendu par terre, presque démembré… Mais son père ne voulait pas le laisser mourir… Il respirait encore… Le loup-garou se mourait par terre… L'homme à la canne d'argent le laissa souffrir… Pour l'existence qu'il laissait à son fils… Une existence qu'il ne pouvait qualifier, trop terrible encore pour qu'on puisse le dire… Comment faire? Comment survivre à cette tragédie? Comment se construire une vie où le bonheur règnerait? Une moitié bestiale en son fils… Si délicat et mélancolique déjà…

**In loving memory of a child **

**_Pour l'aimante mémoire d'un enfant_ **

**So innocent, eyes open wide **

**_Si innocent, les yeux grand ouverts_ **

**I felt so empty as I cried **

**_Je me suis senti si vide en pleurant_ **

**Like part of me had died **

_**Comme si une part de moi était morte**_

Remus ressentit en pensée le soir et la nuit, le repas de sa moitié sauvage… Il revit, imagina la transformation hideuse d'Hermione… Douce Hermione… Morte…

**I'm learning all about my life **

**_J'apprends tout de ma vie_ **

**By looking through her eyes **

_**En regardant à travers ses yeux**_

Il la revit sans cesse. Plus Remus voulut se débarrasser de l'image du cadavre, plus elle revenait, plus claire, plus mordante… Et lui succédait le visage d'Hermione, brillant, heureux, souriant… Ses cheveux doux, ses yeux bruns, si profonds… Sa peau douce et son amour infini… Les contrastes qui blessent, qui coupent plus qu'un simple couteau… Il lui avait donné la mort…

Remus rentra à la maison, abandonnant le corps de sa chère compagne dans le bois, sans même vouloir le camoufler… À quoi cela aurait-il servi? Il allait se tuer, de toutes façons… La fin était déjà écrite… Son corps fourbu s'écrasa sur leur lit, et Remus pleura comme jamais il n'avait pleuré, même s'il était connu pour être quelqu'un de sensible… Il n'y avait plus rien de fragile dans ses larmes, dans son attitude… Ses pleurs étaient amers, et il était torturé par sa propre volonté… Il aurait pu arrêter le mal, mais il se disait qu'il le méritait… Que le monde était corrompu, qu'il avait été perverti par cette nuit de malheur qui s'était déroulé alors qu'il était encore plongé dans l'innocente réalité de l'enfance…

**And as her image **

**_Et juste comme son image_ **

**Wandered through my head **

**_Traversait ma tête_ **

**I wept just like a baby **

**_J'ai sangloté comme un bébé_ **

**As I lay awake in bed**

_**Comme je gis dans mon lit**_

Il se leva. Laisser quelqu'un qu'on aime… Oui… La douleur se propageait dans ses veines… Il ouvrit un tiroir. Remus repensa au temps où il était à l'école… Rien à voir… Mais il avait aimé… Plus que tout… Et voilà que ça recommençait… Il en sortit quelque chose. Le sort en était jeté, jamais un loup-garou ne pourrait aimer le bonheur… Il n'existait pas… Il regarda le couteau.

**And I know what it's like **

**_Et je sais ce que c'est_ **

**To leave someone you love **

**_De laisser quelqu'un qu'on aime_ **

**And this felt just the same **

_**Et cela était exactement la même chose**_

Remus prit le couteau fermement dans ses mains froides. Il savait que les derniers mots de l'histoire allaient s'écrire grâce à l'objet. Il le désirait… Comme jamais il n'avait désiré quoique ce soit, l'arme qu'il avait entre les doigts lui permettrait d'achever sa vie comme il devait le faire… C'était une question d'honneur. Il était sali à jamais. Remus savait que c'était temps… Il ne voulait plus se mentir… Il aurait du commettre cet acte bien avant… Hermione, elle, avait succombé à la force du destin… Et leur fils aussi… Oui, le lycanthrope savait au fond de lui-même que c'était vrai… À partir du moment où elle lui avait dit. Ils avaient un garçon… Ils avaient… Il l'avait tué, lui aussi.

**She wasn't given any choice **

**_Elle n'a pas eu de choix_ **

**Desperation stole her voice **

**_Le désespoir a volé sa voix_ **

**I've been giving so much more in life **

**_J'ai donné tellement plus à la vie_ **

**I got a son I got a wife **

_**J'avais un fils j'avais une femme**_

La souffrance n'avait plus de limites, elle s'étendait jusqu'aux cieux et même plus loin… Remus se dit qu'il méritait d'aller en Enfer, et que… oui, s'il ne pouvait y aller, il trouverait le moyen de s'y rendre… Le doux châtiment serait éternel… Il le voulait… Jamais délivré des tortures… Quel paradis, en réalité. Aucun mal ne pourrait lui faire oublier celui qu'il s'était infligé. La mort d'Hermione. Il avait dû revivre la faim dévastatrice du lycanthrope… Pour la toute dernière fois.

**I had to suffer one last time **

**_J'avais à souffrir une dernière fois_ **

**To grieve for her and say goodbye **

**_Affligé pour elle et dire adieu_ **

**Relive the anguish of my past **

**_Revivre l'angoisse de mon passé_ **

**To find out who I was at last **

_**Pour découvrir enfin qui j'étais**_

Il quitta la maison, en laissant la porte battante sous le vent frais qui soufflait, et se rendit aux abords de la mer, après une journée de tourments incessants. Le soleil rouge se couchait à l'horizon, digne des plus beaux tête-à-tête… Remus saisit le couteau plus fermement que jamais, déterminé à le faire devenir objet de sa mort. Il regarda l'astre du jour pour la dernière fois de sa vie.

« Lune, plus jamais je ne te regarderai. Mort bienfaitrice, délivre-moi de ma prison… »

Et il se poignarda, son sang se déversant dans les remous tranquilles d'une fin de journée au bord de l'océan. Remus, avant de s'éteindre, vit encore le regard d'Hermion,e et son visage le gratifiant d'un sourire tendre.

**The door has open wide **

**_La porte s'est grande ouverte_ **

**I'm turning with the tide **

**_Je pars avec le flot_ **

**Looking through her eyes **

_**Regardant par ses yeux**_

o.o.o.o.o

Woa, je suis fière de moi… (Pas du tout modeste, la fille! Hihihi) Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Rewiews?


End file.
